Shopping Dissorder
by theNAUGHTYfiles
Summary: Stella has a mental shopping dissorder. Short and simple. :  Does have a few naughty words, nothing too bad though lol!


**Little fic about Stella and her imaginary friends, and shopping. I dont know if its really that funny, but hey! Im new okay! Dont be too mean... :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stella walked past a shop in Tenebrae, and came across some stunning white boots.

In Stella's head,

_Oh my gosh, I. WANT. THEM! Those shoes shoes are MINE!_

Stella walked into the shop, but stopped herself.

_No. No Stella. You have more shoes than the population of Cocoon has had since the Fal'Cie created it. You dont need it._

She walks out the shop, pleased with herself. Till an imaginary minature Stella pops up on her shoulder.

_**Come'on, Stella... You know you want those shoes... **_Her evil manifistation of herself whispered. Stella looked back at the window.

Suddenly, another imaginary angel looking Stella popped up on her right shoulder, look her straight in the eye.

_Stella. No. Think of all the poor children who dont have any shoes._

Stella nodded, and turned around.

_**But Stella! Look at them... **_The evil Stella moved her head back to the window and smiled her devilish grin. _**So white... So pointy... Everyone will be so jeleous of you. You want those shoes?**_

"I want those shoes..." She mused, staring at them lovingly.

_No! You could feed the whole of Gran Pulse and cure Gaia of Geostigma with the ammount of money it costs to buy those boots, Stella! Dont do it! _Her angel self yelled. Stella shook her head.

"Your right, Stella. Dont do it." Turns around.

_**Nah, ah ah. Not so fast, Miss Fluret. You NEED those shoes. Besides. No one has lived on Gran Pulse since they all turned into L'Cie. And Geostigma is already cured...**_

Turns around.

_No, Stella! There hidious!_ Stella, and the evil Stella looked at the angel Stella.

_**Ya know, that was preeety evil right there.**_

"They are not hidious!" Stella gasped. A cluster of bistanders had gathered around Stella, watching her walking in circles and talking to herself. She turned on the group and hissed.

"What are you looking at !" The group walked away. Some even running.

_Was not._

_**Was so.**_

_Was not!_

_**Was so!**_

_Nah ah!_

_**Ya ha!**_

_Nah ah!_

_**Ya ha!**_

"Both of you shut up!" Stella screamed. Inside the shop, a lady picked up the boots.

"Those boots are MINE!" Stella yelled, running into the store. She snached the boots of the brunett lady and sprinted to the counter.

"Great choies, Ma'am." The shopkeeper said. Stella pulled the evils on her.

"Dont patrinize me, their freakin' hidious I know. So wrap them up and give them to me bitch!" Stella was fuming with frustration, and ended up swearing at the poor shopkeeper. The angel Stella's mouth was wide, while the evil Stella was grinning with approval.

Stella walked out of the shop, gleeming with her new boots in hand.

_Stella, your father will be so dissapointed._

"I know, im in so much trouble. These were worth a fortune!" Stella walked down the street talking to her imaginary friends.

_**Who cares! You got the boots.**_

Stella smiled.

"Yes. I HAVE THE BOOTS!" MWHAHAHAHAAA!" Stella yelled. Other people pointed at the crazy blonde laughing down the street.

As Stella walked to her Mercedeez, she comes across a shop called Mysterious Boutique... And inside it was the most gorgous white dress she had ever seen.

_Oh my gosh... I HAVE TO HAVE THAT DRESS!_ She thought, running inside the shop.

_...I dont want to be there when her father finds out about this._

_**Too bad. We are imaginary manifestations of her mind. Its not like we can go on holiday or somethin- Hey! Where are you going!**_

_On holiday!_

_**Oii! Wait for me im coming!**_

* * *

Later that night.

"Stella?" Stella's father called. "Where is she?" Suddenly, the phone rings.

''Hello, Fluret Villa... Yes, Stella Nox Fluret lives here... What!... Pointy boots!... Mysterious Bouqtue!... Supre! Glassons! Dottie!... 256,999 outstanding remaning on the account!" He hangs up.

Stella's up in her room, trying on all her new toys. Her white boots turned into a white dress which turned into 13 other new dresses, which them manifested into 56 other items.

"STELLA NOX FLURET! GET YOUR SORRY BEHIND DOWN HERE RIGHT NOWWWW!" She heard her father yell. She dropped her stuff.

"Aw, crap." She muttered, slumping down the stairs.

* * *

**Yeah. Short, I know. But we have all been there right? I know i've racked up a giant bill after sneaking my mums card outta her wallet and going on an all out spending spree, lol! Anyways. I could see Stella having a shopping dissorder, so yeah.**

**Hope ya liked it!**

**LOL**

**- Kayleigh**


End file.
